Demigods, Empousae and Sparklepires, Oh My!
by Gangster 90
Summary: BOTL AU. Percy and Kelli, the Empousa, team up to take on a mysterious stranger who calls himself a vampire. Warning: not safe for Twihards. Everyone else, go ahead. Reviews would be nice.


_**Demigods, Emposae and Sparklepires, Oh My!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ or _**Twilight. **_But I would love to own _**Percy Jackson**_. _**Twilight**_, on the other hand, is the last thing I would want to own.

In the years since he had discovered he was a demigod, Percy Jackson thought he'd seen it all. He had seen the twelve Olympian Gods. He had seen mean math teachers who transformed into horrible creatures called Furies. He had a best friend who was a satyr, and a half-brother who was Cyclops. And right now, he was battling a pair of vampire-like creatures called Empousae, who just moments before were just ordinary, if not mean, cheerleaders. But nothing could prepare Percy for what he saw next.

Percy had already killed one of the Empousae, named Tammi. The other one, name Kelli, charged at him. He tried to strike her with his sword, Riptide, but she was too quick. That's when things got stranger.

A seemingly innocent boy walked into the band room. He looked to be about seventeen-years-old. He had pale skin, brown hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the newcomer. He was still fighting Kelli, and panted as he spoke.

"I'm Edward Cullen", the boy said. "I heard you were in trouble, so I decided to come and help."

"What would you know about fighting the Empousae?" Percy asked Edward.

"They can't be all that different from fighting the Voturi", said Edward. "And I know this because I'm a vampire." Percy and Kelli stopped fighting. They looked at Edward and each other with raised eyebrows.

"You're a vampire?" Percy and Kelli asked disbelievingly in unison. Edward nodded. "Prove it", challenged Percy.

"I will", said Edward. "Now if you two will just follow me outside." Percy and Kelli, who had just turned back into her human form, both shrugged. What was the worst that could happen? They followed Edward into the parking lot.

When the three of them got to the parking lot, the sun was beginning to set, but it still hung visibly in the sky. Edward then did something unexpected; he took off his shirt.

"Why is he taking off his shirt?" Kelli asked.

"I have no idea", said Percy.

When Edward took off his shirt, he began to sparkle. Not glow, sparkle. Thousands of sparkles literally covered his body.

"You see this?" Edward yelled. "This is the skin of a killer!"

_It looks more like the skin of the lovechild of Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle_, thought Percy.

"You're NOT a vampire", he said aloud. "Since when do vampires sparkle?"

"I've sparkled in the sunlight ever since I became a vampire over one hundred years ago", said Edward.

"But I'm an Empousa", said Kelli. "We're an ancient Greek myth that inspired the creatures the mortals now call vampires, and we don't sparkle. So I think you're lying."

"I am not!" Edward whined. He was so mad, that he proceeded to attack Percy and Kelli. Kelli transformed back into her Empousa form. She leapt into the air, and tackled Edward to the ground.

"You are a disgrace to the entire vampire legend!" Kelli yelled. "Prepare to die!"

"Oh, no. It is YOU who will die", Edward threatened. He flashed a grin of his sparkly teeth. Kelli was blinded. It was all Edward needed to pounce Kelli to the ground. "Prepare to be destroyed, you non-sparkly freak!"

"I'M the freak?" Kelli grunted. "At least I'm not a walking disco ball."

"Oh, you're gonna get it now", said Edward.

He was about to stab Kelli with a plastic fork, when he felt a great pain in his stomach. Percy had run him through with Riptide.

"I will have my revenge!" Edward vowed, before exploding into a pile of dust and sparkles.

"And that takes care of 'Lord Sparkelpants'", Percy said, smirking.

"Percy, there you are", said a girl's voice. Percy turned to see his friend, Annabeth Chase, running up to him. They hugged briefly. "Come on", said Annabeth. "We need to get to Camp Half-Blood. It's urgent. But first, I saw what happened. That was amazing, Seaweed Brain. I mean, you and I have seen a lot of monsters in our time, but I've never seen anything like that. Sparkling vampires. Who knew?"

"Oh, that was nothing, Wise Girl", said Percy. "It's just all in a day's work for a demigod."

_**The End**_

A/N: 1.) This takes place at the start of the fourth book in the _**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_series, _**The Battle of the Labyrinth. **_But it's been over a year since I read the book, so I took some creative liberties in my story. I did re-read the part of the book that this story is supposed to take place as I was writing this. Although my memory of all the details is a little sketchy. So I guess you might consider this a tad AU (Alternate Universe).

2.) Yes, the Empousai did inspire the modern vampire, but when I say vampire, I mean REAL vampires, not the sparkling wannabes Stephenie Meyer created.

3.) I decided to write this after going through all the Percy Jackson/Twilight crossovers, and not finding a story like it. I thought having Edward Cullen fight Kelli the Empousa seemed so obvious.


End file.
